


Un mythe s'effondre...

by Bruniblondi



Series: Craquage [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout est dans le titre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mythe s'effondre...

**Author's Note:**

> Je pourrais éventuellement, en cherchant bien et en plissant un peu les yeux, avoir un soupçon de honte pour avoir osé écrire ça, mais en fait non ^^

Stiles arrive devant la porte du loft et prend une profonde inspiration.

Aujourd’hui, c’est décidé, il va avouer à Derek qu’il est amoureux de lui. Il croise les doigts pour ne pas se faire frapper. Ou scotcher à un mur. Quoique, si le loup est collé à lui, il ne dira pas non.

Bon, trêves de tergiversations, il est temps de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Stiles ouvre la porte, entre dans le loft et se fige. Devant la scène, il ne sait pas s’il doit hurler de rire ou d’horreur. Un peu des deux, probablement.

Dans un réflexe incontrôlé et incontrôlable, il prend don téléphone et filme. Parce que oui, il faut immortaliser ça, sinon personne ne le croira.

Un Derek en boxer –on essuie la bave, merci- un casque vissé sur les oreilles, une brosse à cheveux en guise de micro, en train de brailler d’une voix de fausset : Oh By My Self de Céline Dion, ben faut pas laisser passer ça.

Stiles repart sans se faire voir, traumatisé à vie.


End file.
